fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Raving Rivals is a (fan-made) game developed by Nintendo and Ubisoft. Overview In this RPG game on the 3DS, Mario has to save the princess, but with 2 new Rabbid Rivals stealing their identity. This game is a prequel to Mario & Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. Plot Prologue One day, Mario and Luigi were enjoying life at Peach's Castle. They were going to celebrate Princess Peach's 30 years on the throne. During the ceremony, however, Bowser crashes in and claims that it was his anniversary too. After Mario's tutorial fight, Bowser flees. Peach thanks Mario. After walking around to check if everyone is alright, and going back to the ceremony hall, Luigi tells Mario that he saw something. Luigi then directs Mario outside, where he notices a giant blue portal above the castle. Suddenly, a bunch of Rabbids fly out of it and spread across everywhere. Out of sheer panic, the Bros tell Peach that they will stop the madness, in which case, Peach sends out Starlow to help, in which she is much obliged to. They then start their grand adventure of our daily Mushroom Kingdom items being fused with these crazy Rabbids... Of which the last 2 were in red and green... Characters Definining Features *You control Mario & Luigi on the top screen, and the Rabbid Duo on the bottom. The 2 cannot be in the same place. If they are in the same place, then the duo you control will fade out the opposing team. If you switch in the same place, the screen quickly fades to black before switching. However, this is overruled in unintentional puzzles. *Most bosses in the Mario story are rabbid-themed enemies, while the Rabbid story focuses on Mario-themed enemies. *Hints to Kingdom Battle will be in as well. References & Easter Eggs Supporting Characters Mario Story *Peach *Starlow (main companion) *Toad *Yoshi *Paper Mario (minor cameo) *Rosalina *Kylie Koopa *Broque Monsieur *Toadbert *Toadsworth *Toadette *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wiggler *Dreambert Rabbid Story *Rabbid Peach *Bookley (original character, main companion) *Rabbid Toad *Rabbid Yoshi *Rayman (minor cameo) *BEEP-0 *Spawny *Bowser Jr. *Popple *Stuffwell *Big Massif *Lil Massif *Rabbid Rosalina Areas * Peach's Castle * Grassy Plains * Deep Jungle * Dessert Desert * Old Clockworks * Astro Attraction * Bowser's Castle * Ant Trooper Hill * Twisted Winterland * Tropical Lavaland * Haunted Trail * Rabbid Castle * Revelation Portal Enemies & Bosses Mario Story Enemies * Rabbid Goomba * Rabbid Koopa * Hopper * Ziggy * Smasher * Rabbid Bro. * Bwahstro * Valkyire * Buckler * Tubbit * Peek-A-Boo Bosses *Bowser *Pirabbid Plant *Rabbid Wiggler *Rabbid Mario & Rabbid Luigi *Electrobwaaa (Rabbids Land: Star Cheap Discovery) *Side-Eye *Rabbid Kong *Bwario & Bwaluigi *Rabbid Mario & Rabbid Luigi (rematch) *The Phantom of Bwahpera *Bowser (Rematch) *Rabbid Mario & Rabbid Luigi (final) *Rabbid Bowser Rabbid Story Enemies * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Pirahna Plant * Hammer Bro * Lava Bubble * Gurido * Paratroopa * Shy Guy * Bidybub * Octoling * Boo Bosses *Rabbid Goomba Duo *Petey Pirahna *Donkey Kong *Mario & Luigi (force loss) *Slamhammer (original character) *Clockwork (original character) *Bowser *The Elite Trio *Mario & Luigi (force loss again) *Rabbid Kong *Calavera *Mario & Luigi (decisive battle) *Rabbid Bowser Last Story * Rabbid Bowser * Fusioabbid Gallery THE VAST MAJORITY OF THESE PICTURES DO NOT BELONG TO ME. CREDIT GOES WHERE CREDIT IS DUE. Mario Luigi M&LCC.png|Mario & Luigi. Rabbid Kong - RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|Rabbid Kong. Rabbid n Peach - RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|Peach and her Rabbid counterpart. Rabbid n Mario - RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|Mario & Rabbid Mario. 292px-Luigi - Mario & Luigi Dream Team.png|Luigi. 335px-Mario - Mario & Luigi Dream Team.png|Mario. Luigi Sprite Paper Jam.png|Luigi's battle sprite. SSBSwitch head icon - Paper Mario.png|Paper Mario's minor cameo, as a sticker. Mario Sprite Paper Jam.png|Mario's battle sprite. Starlow - Mario & Luigi Paper Jam.png|Starlow. Mystery Mushroom Rayman.png|Rayman's minor cameo in Dessert Desert. Pirabbid Plant - RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|Pirabbid Plant. Electrobwaaa.png|The Electrobwaaa, and Astro Attraction. Bwahpera Phantom.png|The Phantom of Bwahpera. Bookley.png|Bookley. Revelation Portal.png|Revelation Portal. M&LRR Mario.png|Mario, shortly before Bowser attacks. M&LRR Peach's Castle.png|Peach's Castle during the ceremony. Luigi Kingdom Battle.png|Luigi & Rabbid Luigi. Soundtrack * Fighting Time! * Normal Boss * Deep Jungle * Imposter Rival Boss * Dessert Desert * Old Clockworks * Old Clockworks Interior * Ant Trooper Hill * Twisted Winterland * Tropical Lavaland * Haunted Trail * Ending the Spook * The Phantom of Bwahpera * Rabbid Castle * Story Finale: Rabbid Bowser * Last Story: Rabbid Bowser * The Fusioabbid Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Ubisoft Category:Nintendo Games Category:Crossovers Category:Rabbids Games Category:Rabbids